Sleeping Beauty
by smilingxqueen
Summary: We all know the story. And it starts with 'once upon a time'...


It's a new day.

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of singing birds from beyond the four corners of my meager quarters. My captain's booming voice would've woken me before… Now, not anymore. I stretched out my limbs and yawned as I made my bed. I bathed alone in the pools that were adjacent to the soldier's barracks. I donned my boiled leather and chainmail, and fastened a sword belt around my waist. I took my sword from the armory and hid a dagger underneath my boots.

I'm ready for a brand new day.

Statues stood sentinel to the grass-ridden stone path I've taken. Their stony eyes glared down at me, full of disgust and loathing. A knave who fashions himself a soldier? They can seethe and hiss at their pedestals, but I am _alive_ whereas they are not. It is true. I haven't had the trainings of a soldier, nor was I acknowledged by one… but I can fight. And that's all that really matters in the long run, isn't it?

I hastened my pace. She's waiting for me.

I knocked on her door; a great thing, made of the finest and oldest wood in the kingdom, and carved into it were the histories and lore of old. I didn't expect her to answer me, so I went inside, unbidden. Her room was wide and airy, everything in order; the way I left it to be. In the center of it all was a great canopied bed. Cream silk cloths made from the most precious of fibers streamed down from the ceiling, tumbling just a few inches on the floor. I approached the structure carefully, stopping to bow in reverence a few meters from the bed, and reached out to reveal the treasure that was inside.

My breath is caught. As was always, everyday, I see her. The rising sun's beams slanted from the curtains and fell upon her porcelain skin. Her chestnut brown hair lay across her cheeks in huge curls that nestled her petite face. Her eyes were closed, sheltered by her long lashes. Her lips slightly turned, an immaculate smile. She is… a beauty that sleeps. Never-ending.

It was a curse.

A silver-haired witch became so jealous of her God-given features that she cast a spell upon the castle and all who dwell in it. Men who protected it became living monsters, hideous beasts that walk in two legs. But this outward appearance was only for the eyes of outsiders, so that when they found this castle, they won't hesitate to eradicate those who reside in it, who protect it. We were still men in our own eyes. And for the princess, a curse of eternal sleep so she may not entrance the world with her elegance and grace. Though there was a flaw in the witch's curse. True love's kiss would break it. Should the princess wake again, the hand that breaks her spell would be the hand that she'll take in her own. Armies had attempted to infiltrate the castle, and many of my brothers and comrades had died defending it. Only I had remained. Years passed, and the story of this castle became legend, until it became a myth. But I am still here. Still guarding this castle, guarding the princess.

"You Highness, it's a new day." I whispered into her ear, though I do not know if she hears me in her dreams.

I placed a hand around the small of her back to her shoulders, and the other underneath her knees. Carefully, I lifted her to sit on the bathtub that I had filled with warm water. I unlaced her nightgown and settled her into the tub. I washed her arms, her back, her legs, and her hair. I bathe her everyday, for one could not know when her savior would arrive. I must prepare her. When she had already been washed from head to foot, I pulled the plug from the bath and lifted her up so she could sit on the smooth marble surface. Taking a fresh towel from a pile that I had washed yesterday, I immediately dried her body. It was already autumn. The coldness of the wind made me shiver a little. After she was properly dried, I carried her to her bed and proceeded to clothe her with the gowns I had taken from her closet. There, she is ready.

"Shall we take a stroll to the gardens today, Your Highness?"

I didn't wait for her reply.

I carried her to a rolling chair and took her to the flower gardens. Well, the gardens are not so majestic as they were before. When there were still gardeners, there would be shrubs and bushes that took the shapes of animals and men. Fountains would burst with fresh, clean water and the grass stayed where they are supposed to. I am not a gardener, and I'm not creative. I did what I can to restore the gardens to their former glory, but they could never hold a candle to what they were before. Stray grass extended their reach to the paths and rogue vines clambered everywhere. Bushes and shrubs were untamed and unshaped. Even though the gardens were unlike it was before, hundreds of different kinds of flowers had bloomed in them. Types and species that she never dreamt of seeing had grown here. They were so beautiful. Like her.

As we passed a pool, I glimpsed my reflection on the water's surface. Looking back at me was a pair of weary blue eyes; blonde spiky hair; a sickly looking youth who pretended to be a man. This person had a name before, but it was so long ago, one has a tendency of forgetting such trivial things. After all, it's not a name that strikes fear or respect among his peers. So, I had forgotten what I am called. But, I could never forget hers.

Princess Aerith Gainsborough.

Named after the earth that bore her. I remember her from before the curse had settled in this castle. We were younger then. Me, a poor page, and she, a blossoming princess. She had never glanced my way, never paid a second thought; but I had always looked at her. Her eyes were evergreen. Like trees after a raging storm. Like grass on an early spring day. Her laugh was like tiny bells, echoing across the lonely halls, making it less so. She was her parent's pride, and the castle's downfall. I never blamed her for everything that had happened. It was not her fault.

And so, like ghosts we haunt these ruins for years.

Everyday became a routine. I took care of her, learned to read so that I may share stories of heroes in books to her. One of the times when I read to her, I thought I saw her lips turning every so gently. Is she listening? Many a night, I had held her hand and prayed to any god who would be listening.

My princess. Beautiful and kind. Will you ever grace me with your smile again? I don't care if you never look my way, but please… Please open your eyes.

And then one day, fate heard my prayer. Raging through the thorns and ruins was a knight clad all in white, with a lance in his hand, and a sword at his hip. He was charging at me in full speed as I stood sentry outside her door. I could see my outward appearance reflected in his eyes. A grotesque monster.

I smiled at the knight.

Ah, at last, my princess will finally wake.

Blood surged from my throat and out of my mouth as the lance staked through my heart. This pain shall fade, I tell myself, but the princess will awaken. It's fine. I will diminish, but my princess will live on.

I looked on in my final moments as the knight knelt down to claim his princess. He took his helm from his head, and I approved. He has a comely face; laughing blue eyes, not weary like mine are; strong jaw, accentuated by two cuts that formed a cross just below his cheeks; and sleek raven hair, glistening under the sun. He held her frail body in his arms and took her cheek in his gloved fingers. I could only look on as his lips closed on hers. The moment lasted for a few seconds, but to me, it was a lifetime. My bloodied breath was caught in my throat. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes slowly revealed themselves. Her eyes. How I've longed to see them gleam in the sun. My gaze began to grow hazy, until my world fell into darkness.

My… princess…

I'm in an abyss. With naught a flicker of light in sight. I am lost.

 _Cloud?_

I could hear a voice whisper in the shadows. Cloud…?

 _Yes, your name is Cloud._

Yes, my name is… Cloud. How could I have forgotten?

Light.

I could see a vague figure walking towards me… with chestnut brown hair.

Princess Aerith?! My eyes widened at her approaching figure, and I knelt in her radiance. Why… Why are you here?

She took my chin in her delicate fingers and raised my head.

 _Nobody sleeps for a thousand years, silly._

A twinge of realization pained my heart. But you… you need to be alive!

She knelt in front of me. Me… a mere peasant! She slowly enclosed her arms around me and held me tight.

 _It's okay, Cloud. I have accepted my fate long ago._ She withdrew just a little to bless me with her smile. _Thank you for taking care of me, Cloud. For taking me to the gardens, for reading stories to me… I am really grateful._

You…

She pressed her forehead on mine. She smelled of flowers. She had always smelled of flowers. _Yes, I thought it was all a dream, but it was real. You were the only one that gave me hope. You were the one that made me hold on._

Princess Aerith…

She smiled at me again, her beauty radiating, warming me to the bones.

 _Let's go, Cloud._

I took her hand, and we both stepped into the light.


End file.
